als ik het maar nog een keer kon vergeten
by silferdeath
Summary: ik ben Shade.dit is wie.ik ben ik hou me altijd aan mijn word zelfs als het me dood word.ik zal altijd die beschermen die me dierbaar zijn.ik zal altijd vrezen dat ik mijn dierbaren voor me zie dood gaan. dit is mijn leven dit is mijn dood. rest in chap 1


ik ben Shade. ik ben nu dertien jaar oud en ik betwijfel of ik veel ouder word. waarom? ik ben ziek dood ziek het zou me niet verbazen als ik neerval en nooit meer opsta. waarom ik dit toch allemaal doe? ik hoorde bij een stam de Kaguya ik heb net als mijn oudere broer de kekkei genkai van onze stam, de ziekte is inbegrepen. toen we de mist village aanvielen verloor ik alles. het verlies van mijn stam kon ik nog wel verdragen ik hate ze toch allemaal, maar toen ik kimimaro verloor stortte alles in. ik rende weg na vier dagen naast zijn lijk te hebben gewacht denkend dat hij dood was. mijn geest kon het niet aan en heeft het gedeelte naar mijn herinneringen geblokkeerd maar toen ik terug ging in de stappen die ik genomen heb kwam alles weer terug. ook mijn belofte ik heb belooft om de moordenaars van kimimaro te vermoorden. dat is wat ik wil en dat is wat ik ga doen.  
>dit is wie ik ben<br>ik hou me altijd aan mijn word zelfs als het me dood word.  
>ik zal altijd die beschermen die me dierbaar zijn.<br>ik zal altijd vrezen dat ik mijn dierbaren voor me zie dood gaan.  
>dit is mijn leven dit is mijn dood.<p>

Jullie komen nu eindelijk van pas kom er uit" zij de man die mij en mijn broer altijd eten bracht, wij volgde hem gehoorzaam wat moesten we anders. "ik heb ze bij me" zij hij. "goed zo, dan zijn we klaar om the village hidden in the mist aan te vallen" zij de leider, iedereen juichte behalve ik en mijn broer. wij hielden niet echt van vechten ook al waren we er verdomt goed in gezien onze leeftijd. ik was vijf en kimimaro zes, maar dat kwam door onze kekkei genkai we hadden de Shikotsumyaku. We liepen achter de volwassenen aan tot die stil stonden "jullie gaan die kant op en vermoorden ieder een die uit de mist village komt" zij de lijder ik en kimimaro knikte en renden het zij pad op. we kwamen een man met een groot zwaard tegen "kom jij uit the mist village?" vroeg kimimaro de man schudde zijn hoofd maar ik zag toch een glimp van angst in zijn ogen toen hij naar ons keek ik knikte en we rende verder er stond een man over de klif naar de village te kijken kimimaro viel hem aan ik stopte hem net op tijd "kom jij uit the Mist village?" hij duurde zijn hoofd en zij "nee maar als jullie daar naar to gaan overleven jullie het niet" ik zuchtte en zij "weet ik maar we moeten" ik sprong over de rand en lande zachtjes kimimaro sprong achter me aan en we rende het laatste stuk naar de village. en sprongen midden in een gevecht. we gingen beiden vechten stukken van onze huid werd er af gesneden een steeds meer van ons Bone Armor werd zichtbaar maar, we stopte niet. we vochten tot de avond, toen was het even stil onze familie stond bij elkaar de lijder zij "we gaan het niet redden maar laten we er zoveel met ons mee nemen als mogelijk is" iedereen juichte maar, ik en kimimaro niet wij bleven stil. ik zuchtte ik wil niet nog meer bloed aan mijn handen hebben maar veel rust hadden we niet, er sprongen mensen over het vuur, en we vielen weer aan ik zag de ene na de andere vallen. mijn besef voor tijd was weg. het duurde een eeuwigheid tot de zon opkwam vocht ik. ik keek om me heen en zag dat kimimaro was gevallen, zij armor was nog intact maar ik wist niet of hij het zou redden. ik rende naar hem toe huilend. ik pakte hem in mijn handen ik schoof zijn botten terug, en met mijn laatste krachten rende ik weg uit de village. ik kwam ninja tegen maar het deerde me niet, ik werd vaak geraakt maar het derde me niet, ik sprong over bommen en kunaais heen. nog steeds hard verscheurend huilend sommige keken me verbaast na. Als of ze dachten is dat echt het zelfde meisje waar we tegen vochten een paar uur geleden? niks maakte meer uit, niet of ik zou leven of steven. zolang ik maar mijn broers lichaam in veiligheid kon brengen. ik rende naar de klif toen ik boven was zakte ik onderuit, en legde hem neer ik kon niet voelen of hij nog leefde. ik dacht van niet. ik huilde me zelf in slaap denkend dat kimimaro dood was. ik werd weer wakker toen de zon weer opkwam. ik keek naar kimimaro hij had nog steeds niet bewogen. ik wachtte drie dagen en nachten naast zijn lichaam, 's nachts mezelf in slaap huilend. de vierde ochtend dacht ik dat hij nooit meer zou bewegen. ik pakte de deken die ik over hem had gelegd. ik draaide me om denkend en rouwend om mijn dode broer zoals ik de laatste dagen heb gedaan. ik pakte mijn kunai en snee mezelf "ik zweer op het bloed uit deze wond en op mijn kunai, kimimaro ik zal terug keren en je dood wreken als ik sterk genoeg ben" ik draaide mijn rug naar hem toe, en rende weg ik ik zou niet stoppen wat ik ook tegen kwam ik lette er niet op. ik had nu al een dag non stop gerend op volle snelheid, en was op het einde van mijn krachten ik viel neer. en alles werd zwart alles raakte in vergetelheid.


End file.
